El Juego del Amor
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: SongFic. Los chicos estan desesperados por conquistar a sus amores, necesitan consejos de alguien sabio y con experiencia ¿quien mejor que nuestro Yama para hacerlo?


Holas! Para regresar a mi ya olvidada escritura de los songfics, vengo con esta canción de Tranzas llamada ''El Juego del Amor'' escuche la melodía del celular de mi hermana :P y me gusto, y ¿Quién mejor que el rompecorazones de Yama para dar consejos de amor a los chicos? Jajaja léanlo, es mi primer fic intento de humor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**El Juego del Amor**

_Ahhh la primavera- _pensaba un chico rubio mientras caminaba por el parque de Odiaba.-_ la Estùpida estación cuando todos se enamoran- _pensó y frunció el ceño.- _y como tradición, los inexpertos, le piden consejos al gran Yama para conquistar a sus niñas- _esbozo una sonrisa, llena de ego.

---------

_Yo ya se que la amas, que no puedes perderla,_

_que por ella respiras, que darías la vida solo por retenerla,_

_pero voy a contar aunque no es nada nuevo,_

_que el amor es un juego que tu no sabes jugar,_

---------

_Sip, ya recuerdo como me rogaron esos chicos por mis consejos de conquista, que afortunados de encontrarme de buenas y poder darles los consejos._

((FLASH BACK))

-¡por favor Yamato somos tus amigos!- exclamaron a coro varios chicos incados frente a Yamato, quien estaba sentado en una banca del parque.

-bien, bien, primero Taichi, afortunado mejor amigo mió- el susodicho se levanto y se fue a sentar junto a Yamato.

-Yamato es Sora…

-ok, ahora Koushiro…

-¿no me vas a aconsejar?- interrumpió con furia.

-claro, pero el mismo consejo es para todos.

-¿entonces para que nos haces levantarnos?

-solo quiero saber de quien se enamoraron.- los chicos apretaron los puños y lo miraron con furia.- ok, bueno, esto es lo que les digo…

((FIN DEL FLASH BACK))

_¿Qué harían ellos sin mi?_

---------

_no la llames, no la busques, no le digas nada,_

_solo espera que te busque veras que te extraña,_

_solo abecés tu la harás sentir como una reina,_

_y otras veces dales celos, se va a enamorar de ti,_

---------

Mientras caminaba, escucho unas voces muy conocidas cerca de ahí.

-_¿Taichi por que no me hablas?_- con una sonrisa se acerco al lugar. La chica pelirroja miraba al castaño, mientras este estaba cruzado de brazos y la ignoraba. El rubio esbozo una sonrisa y se alejo para seguir con su camino.

---------

_y si te enamoraste, que jamás se de cuenta,_

_las mujeres no aman a quien muere por ellas,_

_y si solo te importa mucho mas de la cuenta,_

_no me escuches a mi en el juego del amor yo siempre perdí..._

---------

Mas adelante, nuevamente, se interno un poco mas al parque al ver rostros conocidos, entablando una ''conversación''

-_¿Takeru no me habías citado aquí para hablar conmigo?- _pregunto enfadada, el chico miraba atontado a una chica mayor que estaba trotando alrededor de la fuente.

-_¿Qué? Ah escúlpame Hikari, estaba viendo otra ''cosa''- _la castaña frunció el ceño, Yamato se alejo pensando: _Ishida, no podía fallar el instinto de rompecorazones._

---------

_Tu ya no tengas miedo, tu no vas a perderla,_

_y es que a veces amar no es con el corazón si no con la cabeza,_

_te lo voy a decir, auque no es un secreto,_

_que el amor es un juego que tu no sabes jugar.._

---------

Camino un poco mas rápido mientras subía los escalones del pórtico de su hogar, muy feliz y con un ego enorme, pues sus ''aprendices'' lo estaban haciendo bien, cuando estaba dispuesto a subir a su habitación, escucho que tocaban la puerta.

---------

_no la llames, no la busques, no le digas nada,_

_solo espera que te llame veras que te extraña,_

_solo abecés hazla sentir como una reina, y otras veces dale celos,_

_se va a enamorar de ti,_

---------

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con todos los chicos, Taichi al frente de todos con un ojo morado, Takeru, con una mano roja en la mejilla, Daisuke con un ramo de flores en la cabeza, total, todos con algún daño físico… y amoroso.

-¿Qué sucede chicos?

-¡a el!- grito el castaño

---------

_y si te enamoraste que jamás se de cuenta,_

_las mujeres no aman a quien muere por ellas,_

_y si solo te importa mucho mas de la cuenta,_

_no me escuches a mi en el juego del amor yo siempre perdí_

---------

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mientras corría a subir a la mesa del comedor.

-tus consejos…

-¡son una porquería!

-hey, creí que lo sabrían, yo nunca duro con mis novias- dijo con una sonrisa, los chicos solo se enfurecieron aun mas, y saltaron sobre el.

---------

_y si te enamoraste que jamás se de cuenta,_

_las mujeres no aman a quien muere por ellas,_

_y si solo te importa mucho mas de la cuenta,_

_no me escuches a mi en el juego del amor yo siempre perdí_

---------

Mientras, tras una ventana:

-ya aprenderán… a nosotras es a las que les tienen que pedir consejos.

-lo se, Yamato, por favor…

-y que tontos, le piden consejos todos los años, y siempre pasa lo mismo.- dicho esto comenzaron a reír y se alejaron del lugar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! ¿Qué les pareció? A mi me divirtió mucho hacer este songfic, espero que a ustedes les haya divertido leerlo.

Porfis, déjenme un review, aunque sea una chiquito.

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


End file.
